Rubina
Rubina was the princess of Planet Vega and daughter of King Vega. She was engaged to Duke Fleed after they both began to fall in love, though without her knowledge the marriage was set up for an invasion plan on Planet Fleed. Appearance Compared to other Vegans, Rubina had a much more human-like appearance lacking the same long ears other Vegans possessed. She had porcelain white skin, long bright wavy red hair, and purple eyes. She wears a pilot suit is a dark blue and black skin tight suit with a matching helmet. Personality Compared to her father, Rubina is much more peaceful and actually loved Duke and Planet Fleed. She was distraught when she saw Planet Fleed in its destroyed state and thought that her fiance was dead. Rubina loathes the Vegan Empire's actions and wishes for a life without bloodshed and destruction. To that end, Rubina had even proposed marriage to Duke upon reuniting with him in order to stop the fights between him and the empire to prevent both sides from being wiped out and move the homeless Vegans to the restored Planet Fleed. Relationships King Vega Rubina has an at-best estranged relationship with her father. While King Vega wanted what was best for Rubina, Rubina called him out for lying to her about Duke's fate and the activities the empire has been doing. Due to their differing viewpoints, Rubina holds her father in animosity for everything he has done. This also extends to her father's subordinates including Zuril who wanted Rubina's hand in marriage. Duke Fleed Duke was Rubina's fiance. Their engagement was built upon a growing love from both sides. Rubina wanted every chance to reunite with Duke after their separation despite the odds it caused with the Vegan Empire, even when it ended up costing her life. Abilities and Equipment Rubina could easily pilot her personal Leopard Ship which is capable of intergalactic travel. She is also able to breathe without air, as shown when she was outside Skull Moon without breathing equipment. While not trained as a soldier, Rubina is capable of holding her own with a blaster gun. History After leaving Planet Rubi in her Leopard Ship, Rubina discovered that Vegatron radiation on Planet Fleed had faded. She had then learned on Skull Moon that Duke Fleed was still alive and she wanted her father to stop the attack on Earth and go live in Planet Fleed with Planet Vega's destruction. Naturally, King Vega rejected the request and Rubina fled to Earth with Zuril following in the Queen Spazer. While on Earth, Rubina found Duke proposing to continue their marriage to stop the battles. Unfortunately they got separated by an attack by the Queen Spazer. Rubina managed to contact Duke, telling him to meet where she landed. Without her knowledge, Zuril trapped Grendizer in electromagnetic rays. After they were destroyed by Rubina, her ship got struck accidentally by the Queen Spazer and after its destruction, Rubina told Duke of the location of Skull Moon and told Duke that when he gets back to Planet Fleed, he should name the first rose that bloomed in spring Rubina. Afterward she dies in Duke's arms. Notes & Trivia * In Super Robot Wars Z, Rubina can be saved from her canon death. She gains sympathy from Aphrodia (from another Super Robot anime called Baldios), whose faction is working with the Vega Empire. Once the battle proper starts, Rubina appears on the map in a Minifo, and will try to escape to the very edge of the map. If she does so successfully, or if one of the two initial battleships are shot down while she is still alive, she will join the heroes after the map is complete, and after a heartfelt reunion with Duke. Gallery Also Rubina.jpg My baby!.png Feisty little fiance.png|Girls aren't as innocent as you think ルビナー.png Teen Rubina.png| Rubina in her teen years Is this what they mean by "white"?.png Category:Anime Characters Category:Vegan Empire Category:Manga Characters Category:Grendizer Characters